


Случай на парковке

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, OOC, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Один проступок все-таки не сходит Барту с рук.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Случай на парковке

Виноваты были ребята из выпускного класса.

Барт, возвращаясь вечером с дополнительных по математике — миссис Кларк не давала ему спуску и заверила, что он не получит зачет по ее предмету, если не будет оставаться после уроков, — услышал хохот со стороны парковки. Из темноты выплыл фонарь, к которому какие-то парни со стремянкой привязывали воздушные шары.

Кажется, намечалась какая-то пакость, и Барт, как потенциальный пакостник, был заинтересован. За обучение в школе он успел побывать и худшим учеником, и хорошистом, и тем еще непоседой, — даже хулиганом (и прошел обряд посвящения в заброшенном бассейне); его ненавидели все ботаники, все уборщики, половина учителей, а сильнее всех — директор Скиннер, которому пришлось наблюдать его взросление и терпеть все, что Барт вытворял, пока рос.

И кстати о Скиннере: фонарь, к которому парни привязывали шары, находился прямо над местом, где он обычно парковался.

— Эй, парни, что это вы тут делаете? — громко спросил Барт, подойдя к фонарю. Парни были так заняты, что даже не заметили его; один из них протягивал к шарам длинную трубку будто бы для подачи воздуха. Барт поднял голову и прищурился. Яркий свет фонаря слепил глаза, но сквозь него можно было заметить, что шары полны какой-то жидкости.

— Приходи завтра и увидишь, Симпсон, — бросил тот, что придерживал лестницу. Барт быстро узнал его: это был парень из выпускного класса, с которым они подрались пару лет назад; товарищи по дракам почему-то всегда вызывали у Барта добродушие вне зависимости от того, были ли они победителями или проигравшими, поэтому Барт улыбнулся ему как знакомому.

— Черт!.. — вдруг воскликнул парень из выпускного класса, глядя Барту за спину. Барт обернулся и увидел Элизабет Гувер, смотрящую прямо на него. Не успел он ничего сказать, как парни спрыгнули на землю, сложили лестницу и бросились бежать, оставив шарики одиноко висеть на фонаре.

Барт понял, что вляпался, потому что продолжал стоять и смотреть на мисс Гувер так, будто не он слыл одним из главных повес спрингфилдской школы, будто не у нее на глазах только что свершилось очередное преступление против Скиннера (о котором Барт, если честно, был без понятия).

Тем не менее единственное, что он смог придумать — так это отмереть и кинуться вслед за старшеклассниками.

Он еще не знал, как об этом пожалеет.

*

На следующий день Барт пришел в школу раньше обычного, чтобы застать приезд Скиннера и наконец увидеть, что за розыгрыш придумали парни из выпускного класса. Он все еще помнил взгляд мисс Гувер и надеялся, что она забыла его лицо или поняла все правильно; в любом случае, что бы ни произойдет, он все равно выкрутится, как выкручивался последние семь лет, — иначе он не Барт Симпсон, а жалкая пародия на самого себя.

Он прождал около пятнадцати минут у парковки, делая трюки на скейте, получил несколько замечаний от проходящих мимо учителей и несколько восхищенных взглядов от старшеклассниц, и Скиннер наконец приехал; Барт еще издалека заметил его новенькое синее авто и теперь вытянул шею, предвкушая нечто великолепное. Главное было не попасться, поэтому он спрятался в кустах возле главного входа, — оттуда как раз было очень удобно наблюдать.

— Здравствуйте, директор! — внезапно проорал громкоговоритель.

Скиннер, только что вышедший из машины, вскинул голову и заозирался.

— Просим всех учителей и учащихся обратить внимание на нашего всеми уважаемого директора, Сеймура Скиннера, — продолжал громкоговоритель не знакомым Барту голосом, — а также на его автомобиль. Новехонький, а как блестит!.. Почти что гоночный болид. Сколько он стоил, признайтесь, мистер Скиннер? Знаю, что не скажете! Наверняка побольше вашей зарплаты. А не подскажете ли, куда деваются деньги, которые вы собираете с учеников? Где обещанный ремонт? Почему на стенах нашей любимой школы — пятна, потеки и трещины, в то время как ее директор преспокойно разъезжает на спорткаре? Нехорошо, мистер Скиннер!

Барт захихикал в кулак, наблюдая за тем, как менялось выражение лица Скиннера, и за тем, как смеялись собравшиеся вокруг ученики.

Тем временем шары, висевшие над головой Скиннера, начали раздуваться. Дети показывали пальцами и хохотали, но Скиннер догадался слишком поздно: когда он снова поднял голову, шары раздулись до невероятных размеров и тут же лопнули, оросив все вокруг — и Скиннера, и его машину, и газон, и парковочное место, и даже парочку стоявших рядом девчонок — ярко-зеленой краской. Под общий гогот он вытащил из кармана носовой платок и стал протирать им глаза. Размазав краску по лицу, Скиннер бросился к дверям школы, оставляя за собой след из зеленых капель, и ученики проводили его аплодисментами.

Барт выскочил из кустов и с ликующей улыбкой устроился на ступенях. Классная работа, хотел бы сказать он тем ребятам, что все это устроили, но не знал по имени ни одного из них. В толпе он заметил мисс Гувер, которая, нахмурив брови, смотрела прямо на него. Улыбка тут же сползла с лица Барта, но он решил не придавать этому значения, поднялся и неторопливо направился внутрь здания — скоро был звонок.

*

В старшей школе Барт оказался случайно.

Виноваты в этом были, в сущности, Лиза и Мардж: они вдвоем убеждали его прекратить хулиганить и взяться за учебу, намекающе зыркая на развалившегося на диване Гомера, который, не в силах потянуться за пультом, смотрел «Шоу Щекотки и Царапки»; взгляды матери и сестры красноречиво говорили: «Учись, если не хочешь остаток жизни провести ожиревшим лузером». Сначала Барт не слушал их, но после пары особенно «удачных» попоек отца, закончившихся срочной госпитализацией, он все-таки задумался и решил подготовиться к тестам. Конечно, родители угрохали кругленькую сумму на дополнительные и репетиторов, но Барт все-таки набрал необходимый минимум баллов и перешел в старшую школу. В любом случае, Милхаус перешел туда вместе с ним, и у Барта не было поводов скучать.

Барт не знал, пойдет ли в колледж и хватит ли у его семьи денег на обучение; Гомер звал его работать на АЭС помощником, обещая, что продвижение по карьерной лестнице порадует его неплохой заработной платой, но Барт ему не верил. Пока что Барт подрабатывал продавцом фаст фуда в парке развлечений и подработки ему хватало; он вообще не задумывался о своем будущем, в то время как пятнадцатилетняя Лиза уже подыскивала себе университет, всем сердцем надеясь на грант.

Скиннер тоже изменился. После смерти карги-матери он превратился в сильного, волевого человека, — если можно назвать так вора и коррупционера; дети перестали воспринимать его как кого-то незначительного и даже — о боже! — зауважали и забоялись его. Теперь тем, кого вызывали в директорский кабинет, одноклассники смотрели вслед с искренним сочувствием и одновременно — с облегчением.

Если бы директор Скиннер был таким же неудачником, как раньше, розыгрыш с шарами не имел бы и половины успеха.

Барту теперь тоже не всегда удавалось обвести его вокруг пальца. Будучи шустрым десятилетним мальчишкой, он частенько надирал Скиннеру задницу, но теперь, в свои семнадцать с половиной, Барт далеко не всегда мог придумать нечто стоящее (разве что положить кнопку ему на кресло); пару раз он даже получал нагоняй за проступки — например, когда курил травку на территории школы, — и тогда ему хотелось разрезать довольное лицо Скиннера на длинные лоскуты. Травку Скиннер по их тайному уговору забрал себе, и Барт после того случая еще долго со смехом представлял, как директор сидит у себя в кабинете, закинув ноги на стол, нюхает кокс и смолит косяки.

Итак, с момента розыгрыша прошло три дня. Машина Скиннера блестела как новая, а на его коже, как заметил Барт, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, даже не осталось зеленоватых пятен: парни из выпускного класса продумали все точно, чтобы в случае чего смягчить себе наказание. Взгляд, которым Скиннер одарил Барта, был настолько холоден, что Барту от такого взгляда впервые в жизни стало не по себе.

Кажется, Скиннер о чем-то догадывался: мисс Гувер вполне могла подойти к нему и между делом сообщить, что видела среди парней, подвешивающих шары к фонарю, Барта Симпсона, а Барт, как известно, имеет репутацию одного из заядлых проказников школы, и наверняка именно он руководил этой возмутительной операцией: кто же еще так ненавидит Сеймура Скиннера, как не Барт Симпсон! Барт определенно попался и не мог сорваться с крючка, на который накололся, — и все из-за одной чертовой училки!..

Но не стоило паниковать раньше времени: пока что Барту никто и слова не сказал, а о происшествии на парковке все работники и учащиеся школы молчали, будто ничего не произошло.

— Если ты не виноват, тебе нечего бояться, — сказала Лиза за обедом. — Но я на твоем месте подошла бы к мисс Гувер и объяснила ей ситуацию.

— Она бы не поверила, — ответил Барт, пережевывая кусок тако. — Ты знаешь, у меня с ней отношения еще с начальной школы не заладились. Тем более, я убежал…

— Вот это ты зря, — заметила Мардж.

— Может быть, мне подойти к Скиннеру и поговорить с ним? — предложил Барт и тут же пристыдился: — Хотя нет, он мне все равно не поверит. Никто не поверит.

— Тогда требуй, чтобы вызвали родителей, — настояла Лиза, и Мардж активно закивала. — Думаю, если мы все вместе поговорим с ним, ему придется признать тебя невиновным.

— Но он захочет, чтобы я выдал ему тех парней.

— Как ты выдашь их, если даже не знаешь их имен?

Барт задумался и пожал плечами.

*

Все начиналось на удивление хорошо: Барт пришел в школу с выполненным домашним заданием, вовремя, получил «B» по истории — часы, просиженные над учебником вместе с Милхаусом, стоили того — и уже собирался выйти во двор, как вдруг в дверях его остановила Элизабет Гувер.

— Бартоломью Симпсон? — строго спросила она. Барт растерянно кивнул. — Директор Скиннер ждет вас.

 _Карамба_.

Барт картинно подкатил глаза и цокнул языком, но развернулся на пятках и направился в сторону кабинета Скиннера. Подойдя, Барт хотел постучаться, но дверь сама открылась ему навстречу: в дверном проеме стоял Сеймур Скиннер, и на его лице было столько гнева, что Барту невольно захотелось спрятаться в шкафчике или под лавкой, но он взял себя в руки и с дерзкой ноткой в голосе спросил:

— Звали меня, мистер Скиннер?

— Проходи, Симпсон, — процедил Скиннер, пропуская его в кабинет.

Барт огляделся: он не был здесь довольно давно. Ничего не изменилось, кроме пары новых статуэток на полках книжных шкафов и новой грамоты в рамке, висящей над рабочим столом Скиннера. В кабинете было довольно душно, в окно светило прохладное осеннее солнце, пахло типографской краской и старыми переплетами, точно в библиотеке.

— Сядь, — приказал Скиннер, указав на стул напротив своего стола.

Барт сел. Атмосфера, нагнетаемая молчанием, пугала его, но он старательно делал непринужденный вид, качал ногой и ковырял ногтем разорванную обивку кожаного сиденья.

— Итак, — произнес Скиннер, садясь за стол. — Как ты можешь объяснить то, что произошло три дня назад на парковке?

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Барт. — Я шел с дополнительных по математике и увидел ребят, которые подвешивали к фонарю шарики. Потом они увидели мисс Гувер и убежали. Я тут не при чем.

— Не надо лгать мне, Симпсон, — медленно и четко произнес Скиннер. — Мисс Гувер ясно видела, что ты с ними разговаривал. И убежал, как трус, как только она тебя заметила. Кто они были?

— Не знаю.

— Кто. Они. Были?

— Я же сказал, не знаю! — воскликнул Барт и пнул ногой директорский стол. — Я впервые их видел, узнал только одного, с которым подрался года два назад!.. Они все были из выпускного класса. Это все, что мне известно.

— Не смей повышать на меня голос, — прорычал Скиннер.

Барт ухмыльнулся — ему нравилось доводить директора до ручки.

— Хорошо, давай сделаем так: ты скажешь мне имена соучастников, и я закрою глаза на этот проступок и отпущу тебя. Это тебя устраивает?

— У меня нет никаких соучастников… — начал Барт и поправился: — Вернее, я ничего не делал. Эти ребята сделали все без меня. То есть я вообще ничего не знал об их замысле. Говорю же, я просто шел и увидел, как они подвешивают шарики…

— Сделали все без тебя? — переспросил Скиннер, будто не слушая его. — Ну-ну. Что с тобой стало, Барт? Раньше ты управлялся со всеми своими дурацкими шутками сам, а теперь заставляешь других детей работать вместо тебя… Впрочем, это даже похвально. У тебя определенно есть лидерские качества.

_Карамба._

— Черт, да вы не так все поняли!.. — запротестовал Барт, но Скиннер его не слушал — он поднялся и отошел в сторону; Барт разглядывал грамоты и дипломы, висевшие над директорским креслом.

— Я понял все именно так, как надо, Барт, — мягко произнес Скиннер из-за его спины. Что-то со свистом рассекло воздух. — И на этот раз я как следует проучу тебя.

У Барта пересохло во рту.

— Мистер Скиннер, я пойду?.. — пробормотал он, поднимаясь со стула. — Мне что-то воды захотелось, в коридоре должен быть кулер…

Ключ в замке повернулся раньше, чем Барт успел осознать, что оказался в западне. _Что-то_ снова рассекло воздух и с звонким хлопком опустилось на чью-то раскрытую ладонь.

Барт обернулся.

За его спиной стоял нехорошо улыбающийся Скиннер с тонким деревянным прутом в руке.

— Нет, — внезапно твердо произнес Барт. — Нет. Немедленно выпустите меня!

— Спускай штаны, Барт.

— Нет, — тем же тоном ответил Барт, но уверенности у него поубавилось.

— Ты меня слышал? Спустил штаны и уперся руками в стену.

— Ваша мамаша тоже так вам говорила?

Эта фраза стала точкой невозврата; Скиннер, кинувшийся к нему, оказался сильным и напористым, как медведь, и Барт затрепыхался в его неожиданно крепкой хватке, будто пойманная бабочка в сачке. Прут прижался к его горлу, и Барт сглотнул. Ему некстати вспомнились курсы по борьбе, на которые года три назад пытался сплавить его Гомер, когда Барт начал набирать лишний вес, и Барт очень пожалел о том, что не мог просто вспомнить пару приемов и ударить Скиннера локтем в сплетение, выбить у него из рук ключи и скрыться с места происшествия.

Единственное, что оставалось — так это добивать директора вербально.

— Давайте, скажите: «Ах ты маленький…»! Мой отец всегда так делает, когда душит меня. А я люблю, когда меня душат. Может, придушите меня немного, доставите удовольствие?..

Скиннер толкнул его прочь от себя, и Барт повалился на пол, опрокинув стул и ударившись головой. Приподнявшись, он приложил ладонь к ушибленному месту и прошипел:

— Если бы я разбил голову, вас бы посадили.

— Но твоя голова цела, а задница соскучилась по розге, — произнес с высоты своего роста Скиннер, довольный, как сытый кот.

Ну нет, подумал Барт, так легко он ему не дастся. Он поднялся и напрягся, готовясь в любое мгновение отразить атаку, но Скиннер стоял неподвижно, словно ждал, когда Барт к нему подойдет; это оказалось правдой — как только Барт сделал выпад, надеясь вытащить ключ от кабинета из кармана Скиннера, тот схватил его за руку и скрутил приемом, которого Барт меньше всего ожидал от человека, бо́льшую часть жизни прожившего под каблуком у деспотичной мамаши. Скиннер поднял стул и сел на него, удерживая вырывающегося Барта животом у себя на коленях — заломленная рука болела просто невыносимо, — и свободной рукой принялся расстегивать ему брюки.

— Эй, эй, что ты делаешь! — закричал Барт. — Отпусти меня, кретин!..

Следующим ходом Скиннера был скомканный носовой платок, который послужил кляпом; Барт принялся отчаянно мычать и брыкаться, когда его штаны с бельем оказались спущены до икр, а голая задница ощутила, как по ней, примеряясь, скользит прут.

Первый хлесткий удар — и Барт вскрикнул скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли; удар был коротким и на удивление терпимым, хотя место, на которое он лег, тут же начало пощипывать. Не успел Барт задуматься, как за первым ударом последовал второй — еще громче, еще хлеще, явно с размаху, — и прямо на след от предыдущего. Кожу ягодиц обожгло болью, и Барт зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Это было в высшей степени унизительно (Скиннер и правда возмужал, раз ему в голову пришло наконец-то опустить своего давнего обидчика, а главное — подобным образом). Барта ни разу в жизни не пороли, никто не посягал на его нежную голую задницу — Гомер душил сына, как цыпленка, Мардж могла шлепнуть Барта, когда он был маленьким, но это не шло в сравнение с тем, что происходило здесь и сейчас в кабинете Сеймура Скиннера, директора лучшей и единственной школы Спрингфилда. Сейчас Скиннер — наверняка с упоением на желчном лице — порол Барта Симпсона тонким деревянным прутом, который причинял Барту столько боли, что он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он испытывал нечто подобное. Слезы текли по его раскрасневшемуся лицу, кляп насквозь пропитался слюной, и сил брыкаться тоже не было — теперь все они уходили на бессмысленное виляние задницей в наивной попытке избежать удара. После каждой обжигающей полоски боли, ложившейся вдоль или поперек его ягодиц, Барт глухо подвывал и дергался; ему до безумия сильно хотелось протянуть руку и наконец почесаться, чтобы хоть немного унять боль, но одна его рука была прижата к телу Скиннера, а вторая все так же находилась в захвате и уже полностью онемела. Онемение вкупе с причиняемыми Барту физическими страданиями растопили его парни-не-плачут сердце, и он беззвучно зарыдал, представляя, как след от очередного удара наливается кровью. Вся его задница сейчас наверняка была красной, как томатный кетчуп, только смеяться от такого сравнения совсем не хотелось.

Барт не сразу понял, что порка закончилась; только когда Скиннер отпустил его руку и легонько подтолкнул его, призывая встать на ноги, Барт опомнился и подскочил, потирая исполосованные ягодицы. Слезы продолжали литься по его щекам, а плечи слегка подрагивали.

— Надеюсь, этот урок ты усвоил, Симпсон? — вкрадчиво произнес Скиннер.

Барт едва удержался, чтобы не запустить металлической статуэткой прямо ему в башку.

— Вы… Вы еще пожалеете, — борясь со слезами, выдавил Барт.

— М-м, и как же?

Барт застегнул ремень, чувствуя, что задница горит, и попятился к выходу, но вспомнил, что дверь закрыта.

Перед ним стоял совершено другой Скиннер: вдумчивый, властный, проницательный, на старости лет заработавший себе авторитет; он не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, кого Барт знал, скажем, в четвертом классе — тот Скиннер встречался с ныне покойной Крабаппл, выглядевшей в то время просто ужасно, падал в обмороки на родительских собраниях, прятался от журналистов в кустах и даже был пойман на махинациях с тестами. Что на нем так сказалось — кризис среднего возраста или смерть матери? В любом случае, прошлый Скиннер нравился Барту больше; нового Скиннера Барт ненавидел. 

Наконец Барт вышел из кабинета и, показав средний палец захлопнувшейся двери, понуро направился в туалет — раны срочно нужно было обработать или хотя бы промыть, поэтому он планировал просидеть оставшиеся занятия в кабинке или попробовать сбежать с уроков домой (интересно, а за это Скиннер тоже его выпорет?). 

А еще у него в голове накрепко засела идея розыгрыша — на этот раз продуманного и реализованного им, Бартом, лично. 

Такого, чтобы Скиннер никогда о нем не забыл.


End file.
